


Breaking The Rules

by Buns



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Dark Past, Drama, Drug Use, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, POV First Person, Past Drug Addiction, Plot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buns/pseuds/Buns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an enigma in every sense of the word, he was like a puzzle I honestly believed it was my destiny to solve. It was like a challenge he dared me to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know the Past Before the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta Facy McFuckFace, this would be shit without them! 
> 
> This is only a tester chapter to see how the chapter goes, I plan on finishing the whole story before uploading. I've estimated this to be around 30 chapters from how I have planned them out, it may change in the future. Please be patient! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

　

　Let’s get serious for a couple paragraphs shall we? There was once a time when I lived by six rules, these were the only things that could stabilize my chaotic life. You see, I had a bad past, I`ve lived a hard life, So you can imagine what that has done for my mentality. Now, I`m not gonna spout some bullshit about how the past is irrelevant to my present, if I said that I would be lying. My past had effected my current greatly, but at the time I failed to comprehend that, I foolishly decided to try and force it all to disappear. 　　 　

     I was six years old when my younger brother was born. Now, bare with me here, because it will get rough. My mother was an insane woman - hence my odd name. She was too crazy to function properly, and father died shortly before he was born, so I took care of my brother. I gave him his name- long before he was born, fed him, and made sure he was as well looked after as he could possibly be in our situation. When he was four, and I was about ten we both got sent to our aunt’s to live. That was fine for a while, until her husband turned around and convinced her we were too routy - out of control. He made it his mission to whip us back into shape. My uncle, I guess you could call him, was an massive imbecile. He was jealous of my intellect, the talent to absorb information like a sponge. You see, the swine, no, I couldn’t call him a swine, because swine are clean but this man was filthy down to the very last fiber of his being. My uncle, thankfully, didn’t hit my brother, but he used me as his personal punching bag. And I took every punch, every kick so my baby brother wouldn’t have to. 　　 　　

 

   Soon my uncle got bored of us, told our aunt that we were lost causes, then shipped us off into the foster care system. My brother was only six - the bastards. He was brilliant, as was I. Being rotated around from house to house, family to family, made it hard to protect him and the fact that he was too damn smart for his own good. My brother was quick to understand the world around him and he never liked being treated like an innocent little boy. Because of that I had gotten into a lot of fights to protect him. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. I promised my father. So I got beaten for anything he did wrong, I took all his punishments dead on. I’d do anything to keep the stupid kid smiling. It was a smile that told me we’d be okay, everything would work out. 　　

 

　　I picked up a talent of reading people, it was just something I had to be good at. I needed to know when the new foster care we were being sent to was violent, neglectful, or just plain hateful. You would think god would cut some kids who have nothing to their names some slack, but no, they decided it was best to mock those who could not help the shitty hand they were dealt with. 　　

　

　By thirteen I was decent enough with the guitar and my voice didn’t break any windows, so I took those skills to I write songs that I sang on the streets. I tried to make enough money so that when I turned eighteen and could get my brother out of the system and raise him away from that kind of life. Some weeks I didn’t even make enough pocket change to take my brother out for an ice cream cone on Sundays; something I’ve been doing since he could walk. 　　I did a lot of things just to get that change, things I’m not proud of, but knowing that I did it to give my baby brother a better life, or even something to look forward to - like a damn ice cream cone, I would sell my soul and heart. I would die for him. Simple. 　　

 

　　I was fifteen and when I was arrested for assault. if I hadn’t my brother would’ve been beaten. At fifteen I had a mouth on me and I didn’t give a fuck who didn’t like what I had said. I became blunt, and sarcastic, mocking everyone around me for being idiots. Let me start at the beginning. 　

 

 　　I was fourteen and I had met this girl, she was a pretty girl, and at the time I didn’t realize she just wanted to be that girl with a bad-ass boyfriend. She wanted to be one of the cool kids, she wanted to live on the edge, between danger and safety and at the time I was happy to provide that for her. We did drugs, drank and partied. I was already sexually active before I had met her, and she thought that was sexy. I had taken her virginity and she endlessly bragged to her friends, the guys grew interested in her and she in them. We were never in love, we were just native and so fucking stupid. She thought I was just being cold-hearted when I told her that, and maybe at the time I was, but in a few years times I know that when I told her I didn’t love her, I meant it. She flirted with the boys, teased them and played with them, but when they touched her she came running to me spinning tales. I believed her, because I was a fool who couldn’t see past a pair of tits. I broke bones that weren’t my bones. I made people bleed and scream. 　

　

　About a year after we got together there was an incident, I was drunk and high and well, we didn’t use protection. She came to me a week later and said she thought she was pregnant. I remember my blood running ice cold, I cannot put into words how terrified I was. I was only fifteen, I had no money and I was in and out of foster care with my brother. I was getting my ass kicked every fucking Tuesday, there was no way I could raise a child, so I ran. I told her if she was pregnant it was all up to her. She wasn’t pregnant, I still didn’t come back. She didn’t take too kindly to that, but no matter what she did I avoided her- pushed her away. It didn’t take long for her to give up in pursuing me. Soon she started to be seen around town with a new boo - some fuckface with a real mean streak who never really enjoyed my company all so much. 　　

　

　One Sunday, I had got a little extra money that week my brother and I were heading to the local ice cream parlor. We were close when whats-his-face, ex-bitch’s new boo, came around the corner with a cone to his lips. See, only a week before we had another falling out, him and I. Ended with a bloody nose. His, not mine. The bandage is still on the fucker’s nose. That’s how I know when he looks up and recognizes me that he’s out for blood. I’m can’t recount exactly what happened but there was some words said and some feathers being tussled. All I can remember in perfect clearance is my brother pulling on my pant leg and suggesting we just get ice cream. I remember the bandaged-nosed fucker looking at him like a predator. Then saying something. Then throwing his cone full force at my brother’s face. I remember how red the blood was that slowly dripped down the cut under his eye. 　

 

　The next thing I knew I was being pulled off the ground kicking, and screaming incoherently. I remember the cold sting of cuffs and something telling me I should get a lawyer. 　

 

　 My brother told the cops and lawyers that I was protecting him. That he was scared and I was just protecting him. They believed him, but I still did two years in juvie because they think I was a little too unstable to be out on the streets. 　　

 

　　Over the next two years I saved up enough money working at a record store while in the pen that when I got out I was able to get a small one bed-room apartment. My brother was eleven by that time, and I was fortunely able to get him out of foster care. But something changed in him. He no longer smiled like he used to, didn’t talk loud or laugh freely. Somewhere between that Sunday on the street and our small apartment over two years later - he found the harshness of the world and it broke him. 　　

 

　　I got my life together for him, though. I went for my G.E.D, made sure he went to school regularly to get his education and whatnot. I was able to keep my job at the record store when I got out of juvie. Even made myself some friends who were nothing like the ones I had before. Instead of going out partying and starting fights, we’d hang out and play some music. Even upped my guitar skills. Got pretty decent at it too. 　　

 

　　I was convinced my brother’s and my life was so much better. Put together and stable that I couldn’t see it. I was blinded by getting myself together for my brother that I didn’t see him falling apart. 　　 　　

 

　　I found pills in his room, and defiantly not the prescribed kind. He was only thirteen years old. I was okay with him having sex, as long as he was protected. I’d be a hypocrite to say otherwise. I mean, hell, he already had three piercings. The only thing I refused to ever let him go through was drugs, just like I had. Pot was one thing, you know, but pills was a whole different story. Things like pills was what nearly ruined my life once, I had gotten clean in juvie. It crushed me, knowing my brother was headed down the same road that got me there, it hurt realizing that I couldn’t even see it. I yelled at him, and for the first time in a while, I cried and I begged, and I pleaded that he would be okay. That he could get through this. I would help A every step of the way. 　

 

　 　　We threw ourselves at the music, my friends and I. Started a garage band, like teenagers do. As we started to gain some traction underground, it became our focus. I refused to let A join for the longest time- made a deal that he couldn’t join the band officially until he was clean for three years. He kept his end of the deal up, and officially became a member when he turned 17. By then he became the Jedi of the drums, as Matt would say. 　

 

　 　　The little shit got to skip all the hard work, too. By the time he was 17 I was 23 and our band of misfits were fairly fucking successful. All five of us. 　

 

　We got A on the drums, Matt on the guitar, Matsuda fucking around on the bass, and Near rocking it out on the keyboard. I’ve got the mic, and Linda is running around with her head cut off trying to keep us out of jail. Especially after that one time. Whoops. 　　

 

　　That’s my fucked up life in a nutshell, but I got something out of it. Six Rules.

Rule #1: Never talk about the past

The past is the past, the present is the present. I’ll tell you what the past does, it chains you up and locks you in an empty basement, and once you think it’s finally under lock and key, it comes back and fucks you up the ass, no preparation, no lube. I fully believe those who try to dig up the past weirdos and need to fuck right the fuck off. My past, no touchy.

 

Rule #2: Never hook up with the same person for the third time.

Once is just a hook up, twice is when you can’t find another person. Three times and its clear you don’t want to find another person. Three times and you’re starting to build a relationship, you’re establishing that you want some form of link them, whether is be friends with benefits, or it be a real relationship, there will always be some sort of no - no link.

 

Rule #3: Do not fall in love

Love really isn’t anything but a pathetic fantasy love sick people made up as a stupid explanation as to why they’re so dependent on someone for their own happiness. I see love as a weakness. I’m not talking about friendship love, or family love, I’m talking about being in love, something I never believed in. It’s a waste of resources. Rule

 

#4 : Never get emotional

When I say this, I mean do not let your emotions get the best of you. I save my emotions for my music. I don’t cry my feelings out on my best friends shoulder. I don’t yell and scream in passion. I’m calm, I don’t let things bug me, I control my emotions and I refuse to give them control. Rule

 

#5: Never get into a relationship

When I bring a girl or guy home, I don’t bring them home to meet my friends, or to cuddle and watch a movie. I do not make love, I won’t stay the night. I fuck them, I give them a good damn time, and then I carry on. There is no dates, no flowers, don’t hold my hand, you creep. I won’t let anyone lock that chain around my neck and swallow the key. Fuck that shit. 　　

 

#6: Well, this one is a secret! 

 

　　I broke all the goddamn rules though. Because I’m a fucking idiot. 　　

 

　　Yep, and the one who broke them is a very special tale. I’d say L was unique, he wasn’t like the others, he wasn’t loud an obnoxious, he thought before he spoke. Always so careful. He was an enigma in every sense of the word, he was like a puzzle I honestly believed it was my destiny to solve. It was like a challenge he dared me to try the first time I met him, and it made me both cautious and curious. Always at the same time I wanted to approach him, I wanted to hide from his hauntingly coal eyes. This man made me feel things I never thought possible, he ripped out emotions in me I thought dried up long ago. I slowly fell in love with him over the time span of one little competition. This was a competition between bands and he was a rival. Yes, that’s right, Romeo and goddamn Juliet. He led the opposite band, the band we were supposed to beat. Yet, we all soon forgot the competition and the members of his band soon became very dear friends of mine.

 

　　So who exactly am I? Well, I’m the hot stud the girls and guys scream after, I’m the kind of guy that girl’s who seek a thrill look for, I’m the guy people want to say they fixed but eventually realizes they can’t. I’m the guy who’ll whisper sweet nothings in your ear as I pack my shit up and leave, never to be seen again. My name is Beyond Birthday, and I am a complete asshole. I am someone who takes things for granted, I’m the kinda guy who thought I could stay in one piece without someone to help keep me glued, I am the kinda guy who was too stubborn to admit I needed someone to love me. Lucky for me, though, there’s someone out there more stubborn than me. 　

 

　Now I think it’s time to begin the story about how every rule was crushed by one man. 　

　Oh wow, that sounded lame.

 

_Wednesday, June 8, 2016~_

  　I wake up when the sun so sweetly decides to grace my face with it’s not so welcomed presence. Then the ache of last night comes tingles along my brain. Don’t drink alcohol kids, s’bad. There’s some chick to my left who I can’t even vaguely remember ever getting there. Her breasts are exposed as she lay on her back with the sheets tangled up between her thighs, and her makeup was smudged making her look like some trashed up raccoon. I would laugh but I can’t even feel my face right now. Damn, it just sucks when you fuck a hot chick, and then wake up next to her looking like a dead raccoon took their place, oh, but sometimes I wish it actually was the raccoon. 　　

　

　Women can be so feisty. I poked the no-name woman’s cheek, then again when she didn’t budge. I had things to do today, well not really, much, but this is my bed and she don’t belong. Poking her cheek a little harder the poor girl finally groaned and opened her eyes, looked at me, and smiled. I assume she remembered who I was, I sure as hell don’t remember her. I know, I’m awful right? 　　

 

　　“Look, I don’t really remember you,” She chuckled and stretched out her thin arms above her bed. Letting out little groans and sighs and she relaxed back into the mattress, “I’m sure you had a good time, but I think its time for you to go.” 　

 

　 　　The girls face fell and scrunched up, it reminded me of a shriveled up cabbage. She removed herself from my bed and searched for her clothing, giving me a very nice view, if I do say so myself. It was then that I noticed my little friend saying good morning, and it would be a bit rude to waste it, so I stood up in all my naked glory and placed my body against hers.

　

　“After one more dance, though, yeah?” She made a sound of disgust as she tried to push me away. Turning her around, with a sweet smile, I let my hands skirt down her sides and rounding on her bare ass. In one swift motion I had her lifted up on the dresser- her hands were already tangled in my hair and my lips on her pulse point. We ended up in the shower, somehow. Sex is weird.

　

　I closed the door behind the girl as she left, turning around viewing my spotless, modern style apartment, the details of it is irrelevant. I move away from the door towards my brother, Ashtin’s, or A, room. I walked right into his room, no privacy when I’m around. I spot Near’s white hair pointing out from under the blanket before my eyes even adjusted to the dark. The only band member I happen to not live with is Matsuda, he’s still here all the damn time though.

　

　“Ashtin get your ass up, it’s ten o’clock.” I whisper into my brother’s ear. I sigh as he stays completely motionless. He’s gonna make me yell. I’ve been told I have that yell that fathers use. 　

 

　“Ashtin, wake the FUCK UP!” I shouts straight into his ear. 　　

　

　“What the fUCK!” he shouts as he shoots up, his hair in utter chaos on his head. Near lets out a long groan beside him, then struggles to sit up himself. He looks directly at me, his face all grumpy. 　　

　

　“Why.” He whispers. 　

 

　“Time to get up munchkins. The sun is shining, its a brand new day,” I sing-song as I flip the light switch on and leave to the sound of protests. 　　

　

　Plopping down on my nice leather sofa. I grabbed my phone and started going through the usual social media stuff Linda forced me to get. A few moments later there’s a loud moan and creaking soon followed. I guess Mail’s up. I smiled, reaching for my cigarettes, placing one in my mouth I lit up and inhaled the beautiful sensation of a slow death. 　

 

　Only a few moments later Linda’s name pops up on the screen, my lovely baby misfit, she’s actually twenty one. 　　 　

 

   　“Whaaaat? what.” I groan into the phone, what? Oh don’t look at me like that, it’s the morning, I’m allowed to ditch the politeness. 　

 

　“Oh B, you’ll never guess what just happened!” She squealed - completely ignoring my obvious I’m-Tired-Fuck-Off voice. I pulled the phone away mid-way, trying to save my poor ears. I didn’t bother with a response, she always keeps going, regardless. Women. 　

 

　“I just got this call from Battle of The Bands, you know, that super enormous, insanely popular show where bands compete against each other for money, recognition, you know?” 　　

 

　　“Yeah,” I groaned against her high pitched rambling. “Of course I remember Battle of the Bands - We were on last year. I think.” 　　

 

　　“Yeah, yeah, but the new season is four of semi famous bands going against each other. They want Back-Up to be one of them.” Groan. “Isn’t that amazing?” Linda practically screamed, yes, fucking screamed in my ear. I couldn’t give less of a fuck about this, we competed last year and kicked everyone's ass. It was painfully dull, and I had no interest in it. 　

 

　“Nope, boring, there are better things to do.” I didn’t bother beating around the bush, but I could hear the pout on her face. 　

 

　“Yes, no, I’m not done yet. You’ll want to hear this.” I sigh and switch hands with the phone while tapping out my cigarette, then leaning back. Mentally preparing myself for one long conversation about publicity and opportunities and please kill me ohmygod. 　　

 

　　“Go on then.” 　　

 

　　“You, you lucky little devil, are going against, the one and only, WAMMY.” Sitting up immediately and clenching the phone. 　　

 

　　“My interest is peaked. WAMMY? Like, our WAMMY, WAMMY right?” 　　 　

 

　“Yep. I just finished talking to WAMMY’s manager and he said they would only do it if you will. The deal we worked out is that you guys will live in the same house, you’ll have to do a meet and greet and then an audition.” I nodded. Already sounds tons more exciting than our time last season. See, WAMMY and Back- Up we’ve had this... Silent competion for years. We’re consistency being put against each other for everything. Awards, interviews, appearances. Its starting to become a problem. Just, the thing is, we’ve never actually met. Oh but they’ve really become a huge thorn in my damn side. It was real fun in the beginning but now it seems to be the only thing people are starting to know us for. 　

 

　“I also booked an interview, with Takada, it’ll be great!” Linda continued, “I know how much you hate them, but it’s kind of mandatory.” Fuck I hated interviews. But she was right, it made sense to have one before we went forward with the show. 　　

 

　　“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.” I sigh into the phone. 　

 

　“So you’ll do it?” She squealed right into the speaker. Again. 　

 

　“You tell Matsuda, I’ll tell the rest of them.” Hanging up, I rise from the couch, scratch my belly and move towards the bedrooms to go tell my misfits the news.

 

　　I find myself in front of to Matt’s door. The moans much louder, and creaks coming more persistent now. But me being me, I didn’t care. Toeing the cracked door open to a woman in an absolute bouncing, moaning frenzy on Matt’s lap, while he lays casually, staring up at the girl with a cigarette dangling lazily between his lips. His shaggy red hair was more messed up than usual and his goggles were absent, his neon green eyes slanted in mild boredom. A tattooed hand rests on the girl’s hip as she bounced furiously up and down on him like it’s her job. Probably is. 　　 　

 

　 I let my shoulder fall against the door frame and picked my nails while I waited for him to finish up. We’re both used to this kind of stuff by now to not even be fazed at all. Neither of us care about boundaries, and held no shame. One reason we get along so well, Matt and I. Staring down at my red painted nails as the moments ticked by, admiring the styled ink design that painted across the red. Just when I was about to start tapping my foot as loud as possible there was a soft grunt and a screeching noise that startled the fuck out of me. I give the girl a half-ass clap which startled her in turn. She Instantly climbed off Matt’s dick mumbling her dis-pleasement with being watched like some pornstar. With a dirty look pointed my way she walks past me and out the door. 　　

 

　　I stared at Matt’s tattooed back as he got up and pulled on sweat pants, placed his goggles to their place on his head buried somewhere in the mess he calls hair. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder.

 

　　“Oh Matty-kins, I have some great news,” Ignoring me, like always, he takes a long drag off his smoke and waits for me to say what I needed to say. I won’t cave. 　　 　　After a few minutes in complete silence Matt takes a final drag and butts out his smoke then pulls away from me and exhales the smoke in my face. I smirks widely. “You know what blowing smoke in someone’s face means in bars?”

 

　　“What do you want?” He diverts, his voice was as deep and lazy as ever with that hint of Scottish accent. His emerald eyes came to meet mine. I flash him a wolfish grin, the grin of a madman with a plan. 　　 　

 

　“Got a call, we’re gonna participate in this season of Battle of the Bands.” Matt stared at me, expressionless and bored. Oh Mail you underestimate me so. 　　

 

　　“Sounds incredibly boring, not interested.” The redhead said bluntly, thin strands of smoke escaping his mouth as he talks. 　　

 

　　“Yes, usually that would be the case my dear friend, except we must do this.” I said to him, his brow raised and I took this as a demand for more information.

 

　　“We’re going against WAMMY.” That was all it for a slow grin to gather on his face, this told me that he was interested and I waited no further, I just left him there to take in the wonderful news as I went to inform the rest of the band. 　

 

　I walked into my spotless kitchen where my messy ass brother was currently sitting at a stool, watching his boyfriend, Nate, make breakfast, and enjoying the view. I plopped down in the stool next to my brother. 　　

 

　　“Linda just called, she got us a spot on Battle Of the Bands, we’re going up against WAMMY, she said we had to go in and do a meet and greet with them, take an interview and we have to audition. Again. Oh, and we’ll also be living in the same house with them. I already said yes.” A looked at me, he had that look he gets when he as a question, and I knew what it was. 　　

 

　　“Beyond, isn’t Ni-” I cut him of with a glare, I did not want to hear about that. 　

 

　 　　“That’s irrelevant, what matters is the competition.” He nodded and said nothing more. I left the kitchen to go watch whatever was on the television, the news. Oh look it’s me. 　　 　

 

　“So, today we talk about our favorite rocker, bad boy, Beyond Birthday. Apparently he partied a little to hard last night, he was shown flashing cameras his nether regions while sticking his tongue out while flipping the cameras off. Isn’t that just like him? Next thing, have you heard-” I flip the TV off in mild distaste. Yes, I did pull my pants down and flash the whole bar, but I was not drunk, completely sober in fact. 　　

 

　　“Told you it’d be on the news, Linda’s gunna have a fit, you know.” Near said, sitting down next to me with a plate of eggs and bacon. 　　 　

 

　Snatching a piece of crispy bacon while answering with,

 

“What? Guy said I had a small cock. Couldn’t let him defile my honour like that, now could I?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly did not mean to take this long. My editor bailed one me, and then everything went to shit, so I found this and decided to post this. I also changed some big things in future chapters. So yeah, enjoy reading... if you even read this.

     All of us are currently sat around a large wooden table that’s totally big enough for twenty fat men, plus their golden retrievers. Just waiting patiently for WAMMY to arrive so we can have that proper introduction. Since, you know, we’re just gonna be living together for half a year. Whatevs. My ass isn’t numb from sitting in this chair for two hours waiting for these pretentious bastards, I’ve been playing with the napkin dispenser like a damn idiot for the last twenty minutes just to keep myself awake. Matts over there just have a grand time with his nose stuck in his PSP like always, Near sat there twirling his finger in his soft, untouchable hair, while talking to A, and Matsuda over there just staring out the window waiting patiently. Fuck patience, who needs it. Linda was sitting beside me scowling at how childish I was being, Which is ridiculous, these fucks are two hours late and my ass is about to fall the fuck off.

 

   “Who do these shits think they are? My foot is asleep I’m leaving. Nope, fuck this. I’m out,” I push away from the table and go to get up to leave, but just as I’m about to the doors finally open and a peppy little blonde girl skips through the door. Short skirt with legs for days, navy blue tube top that shows off her nice flat tummy, and the rest of her... assists. She was a looker, defiantly feisty too I can tell right now. The next to walk in is a guy in leather, yes ladies and gentlemen, if you find a dead cow with

 

  The next to walk in is a guy in leather, yes ladies and gentlemen, if you find a dead cow with it’s skin missing I just found it on this guy. I could already tell this guy was gay, never topped in his life, and was gonna be one feisty little spit fire. After him was a prim and proper Japanese man who looked like he was coddled to fuck his whole life, totally the dad of the group. Beside that guy is a woman with brunette hair, a woman I recognize and despise with all the power of 7 suns. Skipping over her I move on to the next one. Oh, looke, this one seems like a nice normal looking fella, good background, hasn’t broken any laws, probably super nervous to meet us. I could read every person who walked in this room like an open book. The two blondes were brother and sister, no doubt super close to each other, probably some kind of accident, I can tell by the way they stay close to each other, that and the scar covering the left side of the skin thief's face. The prim and proper brunet guy one was no doubt the manager, he looked sophisticated, harmless. Someone else files into the room behind all the rest, he walked with a slight slouch, yet he walked as if he was challenging the world, telling it to come the fuck on. His hair was wild and as pitch dark as mine, his skin looked perfect and smooth, untouchable porcelain. His eyes were black, calculating, holes that dragged you in and just left you alone to get lost. This was a man I could not read. I didn’t know if I could trust him, I didn’t know if he lived a hard life, I didn’t know anything, his face didn’t show anything. No body language to say. No; I’m nervous be careful with me, or I’m shy, please don’t embarrass me. There was no intimidating aura but I felt myself still and grow tense, I hated situations I couldn’t read. I hated not knowing what I was getting into, and this guy left me lost. A closed book. Slap my ass and call me intrigued. I took my seat along with the new arrivals. The slouched man sat across from me. I watched as Linda stood up so she could reach over and shake the prim and proper guy’s hand. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Linda, Back-Up’s manager.” She started for us with a pleasant smile, which Prim and Proper returned, his perfect white teeth shined. Seriously, I think I went blind for a second. They took their seats again. “Introduce yourself, now.” Linda hissed to me. I smirked and sat up in my seat. “Why hello, my name is George Franks and I just came in from planet delta. It is very nice to meet you

 

  I could read every person who walked in this room like an open book. The two blondes were brother and sister, no doubt super close to each other, probably some kind of accident, I can tell by the way they stay close to each other, that and the scar covering the left side of the skin thief's face. The prim and proper brunet guy one was no doubt the manager, he looked sophisticated, harmless. Someone else files into the room behind all the rest, he walked with a slight slouch, yet he walked as if he was challenging the world, telling it to come the fuck on. His hair was wild and as pitch dark as mine, his skin looked perfect and smooth, untouchable porcelain. His eyes were black, calculating, holes that dragged you in and just left you alone to get lost. This was a man I could not read. I didn’t know if I could trust him, I didn’t know if he lived a hard life, I didn’t know anything, his face didn’t show anything. No body language to say. No; I’m nervous be careful with me, or I’m shy, please don’t embarrass me. There was no intimidating aura but I felt myself still and grow tense, I hated situations I couldn’t read. I hated not knowing what I was getting into, and this guy left me lost. A closed book. Slap my ass and call me intrigued. I took my seat along with the new arrivals. The slouched man sat across from me. I watched as Linda stood up so she could reach over and shake the prim and proper guy’s hand. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Linda, Back-Up’s manager.” She started for us with a pleasant smile, which Prim and Proper returned, his perfect white teeth shined. Seriously, I think I went blind for a second. They took their seats again. “Introduce yourself, now.” Linda hissed to me. I smirked and sat up in my seat. “Why hello, my name is George Franks and I just came in from planet delta. It is very nice to meet you

 

Someone else files into the room behind all the rest, he walked with a slight slouch, yet he walked as if he was challenging the world, telling it to come the fuck on. His hair was wild and as pitch dark as mine, his skin looked perfect and smooth, untouchable porcelain. His eyes were black, calculating, holes that dragged you in and just left you alone to get lost. This was a man I could not read. I didn’t know if I could trust him, I didn’t know if he lived a hard life, I didn’t know anything, his face didn’t show anything. No body language to say. No; I’m nervous be careful with me, or I’m shy, please don’t embarrass me. There was no intimidating aura but I felt myself still and grow tense, I hated situations I couldn’t read. I hated not knowing what I was getting into, and this guy left me lost. A closed book. Slap my ass and call me intrigued.

 

  I took my seat along with the new arrivals. The slouched man sat across from me. I watched as Linda stood up so she could reach over and shake the prim and proper guy’s hand.

 

  “Hello, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Linda, Back-Up’s manager.” She started for us with a pleasant smile, which Prim and Proper returned, his perfect white teeth shined. Seriously, I think I went blind for a second. They took their seats again.

 

  “Introduce yourself, now.” Linda hissed to me. I smirked and sat up in my seat.

 

  “Why hello, my name is George Franks and I just came in from planet delta. It is very nice to meet you all-ow.” There was a very sharp heeled toe that just broke my toe, my innocent toe. I looked at Linda, and she looked at me like a kicked puppy, and fuck it, I give in. I cannot compel the forces of her puppy dog eyes, they are just too much. I looked away and with a wide smirk showing my pearly white.

 

  “I am Beyond Birthday, leader of all these misfits.” I say trying to be as polite as possible, you have no idea how hard it it. Seriously. Hard.

 

  “Mail Jeevas, just call me Matt.” Mail spoke up not even looking away from his game. Fucker.

 

  “Nate, or Near.” Nate’s adorable little robotic voice spoke up. The skin thief snorted from his place beside his sister.

 

  “You look like a fucking sheep.” I couldn’t help but snicker, he was kinda right.

 

   “Sure, and you look like a transvestite who sucks cock for a living.” Oh shit, Nate’s getting feisty. The blondie looked about ready to shit a llama. Yes, a llama. Near smirked at the reaction he got.

 

  “My name is Ashtin but, just call me A, ‘cause I’m fucking awesome. Or whatever.” Sometimes my brother was an idiot, but I laughed anyways. Fucking silly rabbit.

 

  “Um, hey, I’m Matsuda, it’s nice to finally meet you... All,” Thank god for Matsu, or we’d all be getting our asses kicked tonight.

 

  “I guess it’s our turn then,” Prim and Proper awkwardly chuckles out,

 

   “Uh, my name is Light Yagami, I’m Wammy’s manager. I really look forward to working with you all.” I snorted to that.

 

   “You mean you look forward to trying to kick our ass,” I wiggle my finger in his direction, “no need to deny it.” I get a smile in return from him and a few scattered chuckles throughout the room.

 

   “My name is Niomi Misora, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The bitch introduces with a nod but stares at me when our eyes meet, and I just gave her a blank stare. Fucking. Trash. Bag. Hoe. I wanted to retort but I don’t think it’d be wise, because that’s what I am, wise.

 

  “I’m Mello.” Skin thief has a stupid name. Our attention turns to the blonde next to him.

 

  “I’m Misa Amane, Some call me Misa Misa, but it’s okay if you don’t. I apologize for my brothers impoliteness to your friend.” Ah, her voice was sweet, like honey. 

 

   “I’m Gevanni, I look forward to kicking your asses” That earns a smile. Finally it’s mystery boys turn. I look to him let our eyes meet.

 

   “L Lawliet, Just L is fine though.” His voice was sex. There is no other way to describe it. A British accent that could lead someone to do some real naughty things.

   

  “Okay, so now that we’ve all introduced, we need to go over some rules.” Ugh, the only rules I like are my rules, rules are almost as bad as cock blocking.

 

   “So basically, there is no plagerism, no leaking any information without permission, no bad mouthing your opponent to reporters, and no fighting. All disputes you may have, you can settle them in the songs you write,” Whew, alright, just the standard stuff. Then Light went to talk, shit more rules.

 

   “Whatever house rules that are made are made between all of us, and are settled between all of us. Now, I have room arrangements right here.” Well fuck me sideways and throw me out, this is just great!

   

“Light, you are with me, Matt with Mello, A is with Gevanni.” Linda stopped and Light picked up.

 

  “Niomi is with Matsuda, Near is with Misa, and Beyond you are with L.” Light looked at me and smiled. At least I’m not with the trash bag.

 

   After everyone got their room assignments and going over some boring business stuff. Everyone finally ordered food and got to actually getting to know each other.

 

“Fuckity fuck, ow, fucking cock whore.” A blurted out as he burnt his fingers picking up a hot slice of beef off his plate. Sucking the fingers into his mouth, Dumb ass. Everyone stared at him, except for us misfits that is. I laughed as Linda cuffed him on the side of a head, scolding him about appropriate language he just popped his fingers out of his mouth, turned and stuck his tongue out at her like a child, earning smiles all around. The rest of the night went smoothly, mostly talked about the competition, shared a few stories here and there. Not a bad night.

* * *

 

 

      Ah, finally time for that all dreaded interview. I hate interviews, I think I already said that. God, I hate them. But here I am, sitting on a massive couch in pants so tight they give me a permanent wedgie. The interviewer has been fidgeting constantly since her arrival. Checking a rechecking her make-up, pulling her cloths back into place obsessively. The band has been hiding smiles the entire time, trying to look indecisive as possible. Finally a cameraman gives her to queue to start, she loudly exhales and taps her q-cards looks up, with a fake smile stretch across her face that was covered in way to much make-up.

 

   “Hello, my name is Kiyomi Takada, please will you introduce yourselves?” I smile and sit up further.

 

   “I’ll go first,” I speak up from my place beside Matt, “I’m Mail Jeevas, but most call me Matt. I’m the lead guitarist and a chronic masterbater.” I deadpan. This causes the guys to snort, besides Matt, of course. Don’t think he even heard me.

 

  “My name is Nate rivers, though, I prefer to be called The Mr. Sheepman, and I play keyboard.” Matsuda goes next. Matt looks up from his game.

 

   “Names Ashtin, I love to be called tin-man. I’m super genius at the drums, and I rap like I’m from the hood.” I have to try to hold back a giggle at Matt using my nickname for A.

 

   “They call me Beyond Birthday, I sing, and just love sucking big ol’ dicks.” I look over at A with a pout. Rude. True, but rude.

 

   “I’m Matsuda, and I play bass, I also do backup singing,” Near is the last to go and we all look at the reporter, she gives the worst fake laugh ever.

 

  “I was told you guys are jokesters, but anyway, lets start with Matt. We’ve seen you around with multiple women and men, there are rumors going around that you have a special someone at home, is this true?” She asked. The redhead looks up from his game with a smile that makes the reporter blush.

 

  “Oh yeah, this real special girl. In fact I just bought something new to put inside her tonight. Though, I do kinda feel bad about having her live in the garage, it’s just so horrible in there. I much prefer her out on the lawn where all the people can ogle her and run their hands all over her nice, smooth body, I take special care in washing every night,” I can’t help it, I laughed so hard my lungs fell out, because everything he said was exactly true, just said in a different way. But this girl doesn’t know about Matt’s obsession with his car. The reporter coughed uncomfortably as our laughter died off, then moved onto the next person to pester.

 

  “Um, well, okay then, Matsuda, how does it feel being the only completely straight guy in the band?” The girl tries for Matsuda, the known serious band member, but his face shows that he’s in the mood to play.

 

  “Oh, I’m defiantly not straight, you see, when I’m not doing stuff with the band I’m really having some hot _**bleep**_ with a line of ex-cons, kind of a fetish, ya? Sometimes I donate my tush to the brothel down town, they’re always running low, but I never really have that much time anymore, it’s such a shame.” Matsuda feigns sadness, the girl looks about ready to cry and my lungs are about to collapse. Ah, how I love my misfits. I can see her getting more pissed off as we continue. She turns to A next,

 

  “So tell us, what is the relationship status between you and Nate?” Ha, this outta be good, my brother and Nate both hate being asked this question. My little tin man pretends to contemplate the answer then smiles at the women. Her face almost fill with hope just to be crushed again.

 

  “Well right now, I’m just his baby mama, we just bleep each others bleep and sometimes we bleep in the pool. I gotta say though, I’d date him but unfortunately he’s actually some chick’s husband and they have five wonderful _ **bleeeeeep**_ children. I’m just the dirty home wrecker.” He rants, we all visibly try to hold back our laughter.

 

  “A, darling, you forgot about the that other mistress in Canada, remember? Sometimes all three of us get together and have a hot _ **bleep**_ , oh and those guys next door that sometimes come over. Always somehow turns into a _**bleep**_ -fest. Oh and those games of naked twister together. Always fun,” A forges a look of reflection, as Near continues, “Don’t forget the _**bleep**_ , _**bleep**_ , _**bleep,**_ **_bleep_** , and _**bleeeeep**_.” Near says in his robotic voice and blank face. I try and hold it in but I burst, the girls face looked horrified! We all just lose our shit. She, and another man start whispering in rushed, frustrated tones.

 

 Its not like we take all interviews this unprofessionally, but since this was from a very shitty magazines who’s well-known for twisting words around, we just had to mess with her. Waving the man off, she sticks to her guns and politely waits for us to calm down before continuing her quest,

 

  “So Beyond, how do you feel about the upcoming competition, are you nervous about going against WAMMY?” The reporter asked me. I looked at her, and wipe a stray laughter tear from my eye.

 

  “The only thing I’m nervous about is living with their lead singer, I hear she’s a feisty one; practically has me biting my nails.” I answer evenly. The girl, whatever her name is, wrote what I said down, probably twisting my words around. I took the time to observe her, short hair, bangs pinned out of her face. Her face looked relieved to finally have a straightish answer, something she could use. You could just see the gears in her head finding some way to cripple my words. The girl practically screamed trash talker. I looked down, when she looked back up, I couldn’t let her know I was staring her down could I? That would be just plain rude.

 

   “So Beyond, tell me, is it true you had a thing with a member of their band? Could this be the reason for the rivalry?” a ghost of a smirk graces her face.

 

   “Wow, you reporters really have a way of weaving your little tales, damn! Yes, maybe it is true, but maybe it’s also true that last night I flew on my magic dragon and went to _**bleep**_ -ing Narnia and had a ten man orgy in the colorful clouds.” I said while I remained completely serious. She looked confused. “Look, think whatever you want, but that’s all it is, sweety,” I rest my elbows on my knees, “just stories reporter’s make up so they can earn a buck for their greedy little wallets, but in the end of it, it means absolutely nothing. Rumors are just there to make people feel important while they talk about it.” A smirk remained on my face as her face dropped in complete hopelessness. She coughed awkwardly.

 

   “So, are you planning anything special this season?” She charged on,” Special performance? Song?”

 

   “Ah Yes,” I fall back against the couch casually, “I’m planning on getting my _**bleep**_ pierced, walk on stage as bare as the day I was born, swing it around while singing, ‘I got a wee-wee, look ma no hands!’ But I’ve already got my _**bleep**_ pierced actually. My eighteenth birthday present.” The women did not look impressed, but even still continued on with her questions.

 

   “So, Beyond, your fans wanna know, what is it you enjoy doing when you aren’t performing?”

 

  “Allow me to give a translation,” I sigh, “please, oh please, B, give me something I can make scandalous so I can spread it across all media outlets and finally be able to pay off my car loan!” I mocked in a high pitched voice. She scowled at me and finally walked away, no doubt to write how much of an asshole I am. But its not like I ever claimed to be a nice guy.

 

  “So, What part of that do you think is gunna be all over magazines next week?” A ask as he tried to get his breathing under control from silent laughter. Silly goose he is.

 

  “That I love big ol’ dicks.” I chuckle out.

 

  “Finally, a rumour that’s true.” Matt says through a grin behind his PSP.


	3. Chapter Three

   Fuck my life, seriously. I have just spent forty four minutes, and thirty fucking seconds listening to this girl talk about everything; her band, the competition, our band, and even fucking nature. Yeah, how someone can talk this much I don’t know. I smile at her and nod, Linda’s right next to me so if I tell her to shut up she’ll probably shave my eyebrows off. Again.

 

   My band was nicely interacting with the others, considering how we’re supposed to be rivals fighting for one position. The best. I could see Linda and Light were getting along very nicely, she was currently giggling at something he was saying. Near and Niomi were chatting silently, I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I don’t have any problems with my misfits chatting with Niomi, whatever problems we have it stays between me and her.

 

   See, you are all wondering why I loathe Naomi. Yes, we have a past, and most of that I can forgive. Niomi’s just someone I will never get along with, I know people who have worked with her, or as hung out with her, they all say the same. She’s a trash bag. There are some things that I will not forgive. Messing with my family is one of those things. Which she, too, has done, and when I find out who, no doubt, sent her to mess with us is gunna get one hell of a spanking. The bad kind. Bad,

 

  I watch silently as Matsuda drools over Misa’s boobs like a touch-starved horndog. Don’t do it man, she’ll rip your pretty head off in seconds, not even. Matt is just sitting in the corner of the couch like a loner, playing that god damned PSP again while Mello eyes him from the seat across like he stole his cookies. Matt doesn’t even like cookies, he’s more of a cake man.

 

    “Beyond,” I looked over at Light when I hear my name called all innocently. I cocked my head to the side a little, he wanted to ask a question but I could sense the hesitancy coming from him.

 

   “I was wondering,” He paused, get to the fucking point school boy. I wanted to say, I wouldn’t dare, unless if I want to have Linda's foot so far up my asshole they’ll have to do surgery to remove it. “Do you wear contacts, or...” He trailed off. This has got to be the most asked question, ever, it’s fucking annoying. I sit back in my seat, which was like a cloud, and sigh.

 

    “It’s my real eye color, I have a color mutation,” I say quietly watching his eyes, “The doctors can’t explain it, that’s all it is.” I finished, taking out a pack of smokes. Misa, looks at me and wrinkles her nose as I place one in my mouth and light it.I give her a cocky smile around my cigarette just daring her to say something. She chooses to say nothing as she continues on babbling to no one in particular.

 

    I was about to say something along the lines of ‘shut the flying fuck up’ when a show pops up, it’s the interview we did. Shit, my heart stops as Linda focuses on the screen. My band grows quiet and pale as our faces appear.

 

     Instantly after the first question from the interviewer the members scatter like rats and running in every directions, but, oh no, I did not run to my room like a scared little girl - I tip toed. __I’m dead, I am so fucking dead__. I hear A give a long, high pitched, whine as he hightailed it down a hall. Near followed quickly after with a hushed string of ‘shits’ and ‘fucks’. Matsuda trips on his face running up the stairs.

 

**_**_Matt~_ ** _ ** __

 

     I did not run to my room like Beyond and the mates, that would be lame, and frankly too much work. Though, I don’t fancy having me arse handed to me on a fucking frying pan so I did the next best thing; hid under a table. It’s not because I am afraid, I genuinely enjoy sitting under tables. I mashed the buttons furiously praying for it to be over and everything to be safe. No I’m not scared of a girl, I’m just being cautious. I zeroed in on my character slicing heads off, and pretending not to see a pair of black flats tapping against the tiled floor in front of me. Eventually I sighed and slowly poked my head out from under the table to Linda’s pissed off form. Her arms were crossed and she had a mean scowl on her face. Leaning down she harshly gripped my ear and tugged me out from under the table. She snatched my game right out off my hand and dragged me by my ear to the living room. I saw the other guys, save for Beyond, lined up in a firing squad.

 

     “Where is he?” The strawberry blonde pushed me into line and started walking along it like a damn drill Sargent. I kept my mouth shut I am not the kind to just rat out my friends. She stopped directly in front of me and stared me down. I won’t lie and say I didn’t cower a little. She, then, brought out my PSP from behind her back and held it up, in the other hand she held the devil. One horrifying looking hammer, Something I never want to see next to my love. With my head hung in defeat I pointed upstairs to his room.

 

   “Looked already, he’s not in there.” She grunted.

 

   “Ye’s probably in the closet.” With that she handed me my PSP, spun her heal and marched up stairs to give the punishment of a life time.

 

  “Mail Jeevas you fucking cocksucker!” I regret nothing

 

 

**_**_Beyond~_ ** _ **

 

    I eventually came back downstairs after getting my ass handed to me by Linda, and no I did not pout dammit. I seated myself in the spot I had before next to Matsu, who was still oogling Misa who was curled up on the other side of the couch.

 

   There was some action movie playing on the flat-screen, but after a few minutes of mindless explosions and corny dialog I grew in favor of observing L, who was sitting in a crouch; almost like he was getting ready to pounce. I admired his strong jaw line and nose that gave a slight curve, almost like mine, my jaw was a little wider and sharper than his. Me and L actually looked a lot a like, which is almost creepy. His eyes looked towards me, I smirked and continued to stare, I will figure out this guy. I watched as his jaw tensed up a bit, and he turned in on himself a little bit more. Ah, he was hesitant, he didn’t know how to respond to the attention. I watched as his fingers lightly dug down on his knees and his shoulders move upwards, almost as if he was trying to make a wall around himself, keeping everyone out. He was shy, not much experience with people.

 

   Suddenly everything relaxed, like he flipped on a light switch and his nervousness just flowed out. He brought his thumb up to press against his bottom lip, his held tilted a little to the side, so he was curious about me, also. I wonder if he was reading me this moment, if he could tell how tense I was around him. This guy had a thick fog of mysteriousness around him that made it hard to find a way to approach him. I couldn’t tell if he was just going to ignore me or engage me, if I was worth talking to or not. Something told me I was. This guy was a puzzle I would enjoy putting together. I hear people move around and letting out soft grunts as they stretch. I break L and I’s staring contest to look out a window, only to find it had gotten dark out. I didn’t realize how long I’ve been staring at L.

 

   It was well into the night when everyone finally went their separate ways, most mumbling about needing to unpack their shit, which was what I was currently doing at this moment. When my clothes were finally all unpacked and hung in the closet I stepped back to admire my handy-work, it was all completely organized by colour. It’s not like I’m an obsessive neat freak, I just like everything to be neat and clean. How about I skip the boring details; do you really want to know about me and L silently unpacking our things as we steal glances at each other and pretend we don’t notice? No, I didn’t think so.

 

    It was around Eleven when we both finished and relaxed into our own routines. I jumped right into working on a new song, while L was doing something with his keyboard. After thirty minutes of straight silence, I finished as much as I was about to do that night and was bored, and boredom to me is like a thousand little needles stabbing at your mind. I opted to watching L fiddle with his keyboard. When I looked away for a second I instantly felt eyes bore into my head like some Cyclops shit, just burning a whole straight through my brain.

 

    “Oh Lawli-pop,” I look up to meet his eyes, “hasn’t anyone ever taught you it’s wrong to stare, not that I mind at all.” I decided to tease him with a nickname, I like nicknames, they can go two ways, piss someone off to the point of pure amusement, or establish a friendship. He didn’t blink, and neither did I, and then he fucking smirks. That smirk’s the fucking devil, it does things to a person.

 

  “I was always taught staring is good, it helps you learn things.” So he wants to know more about me, seems he can’t read me either. Now, I’m even more interested.

 

    “Ah, but that’s only if you don’t get caught, then it just becomes rude” I retort playfully. He looks away and back to his keyboard, in that crouch and with his thumb against his bottom lip.

 

    “Yes, I suppose so.” Was his soft reply, I found myself raising an eyebrow at him, something in me wanted to torture this guy, to get a real reaction out of him. Something inside me made me want to actually get to know this guy; what his hobbies are, what he’s feeling. I may be a little too determined to figure this guy out.  

 

     I force myself to continue on, to keep him talking, “I never said you had to stop though, go ahead observe me all you want, I don’t mind.” I want him to. The more interested he got in me the easier it would be to solve the puzzle. And he did stare, he stared hard with those black puddles, giving me the up and down like a tiger does to his prey. I stared right on back, I observed how his lip twitched just a tiny bit. I couldn’t tell if it was because he was holding back a smile, or if he was nervous. I watched as his sharp jaw tightened and loosened, telling me he was deep in thought. I wondered if he noticed how my brow twitched slightly, if he could see my annoyance at not being able to really figure him out.

 

    We watched each other for what seemed like days, just analyzing. Just when I thought I found all the pieces they somehow disappeared. When I came to the conclusion that he was tense about something he loosened up, his shoulders lowered and his arms leaned more against his legs, showing whatever it was, was gone. One minute he showed hesitancy, the next calmness, and then tense, then nothing. My pieces kept on being taken away, I didn’t like it.  

 

    “You know, I’ve always thought of people like puzzles, you have a whole bunch of pieces, and you have to put them in the right places.” I decided to push. His eyebrow rose for explanation, so being the nice guy I am, I gave him one, “Usually, I can put all the pieces together, no problem. But you, L,” I paused looking directly in the eyes, he was calm as I spoke. I’ve only known this guy for eight hours tops, yet I felt like I’ve spent days trying to figure him out. “You are a particularly hard puzzle to figure out, just when I think I have all the pieces, boom,” I said snapping my fingers, “ they all change shape.” He tilted his head a bit while I spoke, I’m not used to this kind of challenge and I’m not afraid to admit that it was a bit intimidating.

 

   His mouth opens, but shuts down again slowly. Hesitant. “The same can be said about you, Beyond.” It came out like an invitation almost, him letting me know he may be willing to open up to me if I opened up to him, too. The question was how much would I allow myself to open up. “So Beyond, tell me, what’s someone like yourself interested in?” he continued on. Somehow this felt like it was a game of chess; and he just made the first move.

 

   I snort anyway, “Oh, someone like me, eh? You wanna know what I’m interested in?” I asked, tone teasing, I think that’s starting to be my natural voice though. I received a slight nod from L. I smirked, a wide smirk that promised naughtiness. I got off my bed and crept slowly toward him, you could almost describe it as a panther circling his prey. I lean over his form, a knee up beside him, a hand on the wall next to his head. I closed in, inches from him. His scent of strawberries and baby powder assault my senses. My lips were almost touching his ear, I could hear his breath hitch as I breathed softly into it.

 

   “You really, reallllly want to know what I’m interested in?” I said, dropping my voice an octave or two. He nodded his head slowly and I smirked. “C’mon then, I’ll show you.” With that I pushed off the wall and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind me.

 

    We’ve been at it for over an hour; quiet, observing each other, we waited for the other to make a finishing move that would determine the game. Chess, one of the greatest games, a game of pure strategy. Move by move I worked on cornering my opponent, which happened to be a very advent player - by the look on his friends faces at my every attempt of even trying to beat him. I had deduced that L was somewhat of a genius, but just so happens I am too. I waited patiently as he took his turn, a pawn sacrifice. Very clever, unfortunately it does nothing to divert my plan. We take our turns on and on, one by one until our pieces are wearing thin and the game is almost at it’s close. Only a few moves later is when I see an opening to hatch the final step in my plan and, with one swift move from my lovely Queen, it’s check mate my friend. I hoot loudly and fling my fist into the air in celebration. I take a second to look around at his friends shocked faces, wide eyes, gaped mouths. I smile in pride.

 

    I finally look across at L, his thumb was back pressed to the bottom of his lip, he’s chewing his nails. I bet he’s reviewing all the moves we made, trying to narrow down where he went wrong. When it finally hits him he looks at me, astonished. He was getting slightly easier to read now. Though it wasn’t in his expressions, it was in the way he breathed, how his toes and fingers danced, how his lip twitched and jaw clenched. All I had to do was focus on more of these little things rather than the big picture. When you lived a life like I did, you have to learn how to read someone as fast as possible, but now I could take time on this one. I have come to the conclusion, during our game, and that is that this man was utterly harmless. I could relax a bit around him.

 

     “Well, it seems you have defeated me. I am impressed.” L stated simply. I smile, no not smirk, a real smile. Leaning further in to whisper only to him.

 

    “Anytime you want to know my interests just say so, I’ll be happy to oblige.” I stand, and with a nod I head off to bed. I vaguely hear The girl, Misa, saying something about a bar before I’m out of earshot.

 

    The next morning/ early afternoon, everyone was up and getting ready for a day out to a restaurant bar Misa had proposed the night before. None opposed; wanting to get some fresh air and a break from unpacking and organizing.

 

    So here I am, standing in front of a full length mirror in L and I’s room, admiring myself. I look sexy, if I say so myself. I had chosen to go with a loose red tank top that showed off some of my chest and black tattoos, that stood out sharply against my pale skin, and let my toned arms be admired. I wasn’t particularly scrawny, more like a lean kind of muscular. I threw on some black skintight pants that are ripped and torn along the legs. The pants do well for my very nicely sculpted tush. Of course I chose to wear my beloved combat boots that are spiked to fucking- I don’t actually know how to describe my boots, but if you could see them you would drool at the badassery of their appearance. I don’t have the patience right now to style my hair so I just opt to keep it flat, the strands fell just past my sharp jaw. I’ve got this strong nose that has a slight curve upwards. Some girls describe it as cute, but I describe it as fabulous. My eyes are a nice almond shape, and red, yes red. Crimson, to be exact. After slipping the last of around sixteen total ear piercings in, and giving myself one last look over, I head to the living room to meet up with the rest of the good-and-ready folks.

 

  While sitting to wait for the rest of the slow fucks to finish getting ready, I finally  gave Misa that good look over. she looked hot, deadly, but hot deadly. The thing with Misa is that she always has this sweet aura around her. She seems so approachable, bubbly, and cute, but if you really watch her the aura slowly starts to change and mix with a ‘fuck with me and I’ll fuck you up big time’.

 

 Right now she’s wearing this tight black dress that chest cuts all the way down to her belly button, showing off her flat stomach and cute little skull belly button ring. The dress easily exposes a large portion of her perky breasts, and with no straps so she must be using that weird tape girls use to keep clothing still on runways ‘n shit to keep her dress up. The thing just stops at her ass barely covering it at all, but that way it shows off almost the entire length of her long, pale perfect legs, and with the black studded wedges she strutting around in her legs appear even longer.

 

 How fancy is this bar? I suddenly feel a little self-conscious - but when I look at the couple others that have gathered I come to the quick conclusion that Misa has defiantly over dressed. To an extreme.

 

   Ashtin is a cutie pie stretched out on the couch next to me. His hair is black, short, and messy. It isn’t raven black, there is no tint or even hint at all of another colour within its strands. Covering most of that is his red beanie, making the black contrast almost brightly. He has those black, square nerd glasses that are so totally in right now, under them is the small scar he had gotten years ago. He never grew out of those soft features he had as a kid; curved nose like mine only more button like, pouty lips that remind people of a young, innocent boy. In the center of his bottom lip is a silver spiked stud, and through his septum a small hoop. My brother is quite small and lanky, but he has some definition to his arms and chest. From his neck to his fingers are random tattooed designs, I mean I swear he’s a walking canvas. What hes got on right now is a grey tank-top, ripped dark skinny jeans and converse that look like they are about to give up, scream for help then drown themselves in acid. Yes, he defiantly needs new shoes, but  he refuses. Also, yes, I am quiet aware my brother is probably your typical hipster trash you see all across Tumblr but hey, he works it well.

 

   Beside Ashtin is Matsuda, who appears very, plain in comparison. He’s wearing this stupid sweater that he always wears and needs to be taken out back and shot like a dog with rabies. I hate it, if you haven’t caught on. Matsuda is defiantly considered cute, he has a baby face and a nice smile. Shaggy, but still somehow neat, black hair. It’s tussled a bit to give it that nice bedhead look. Totally hot. Matsuda is the nice one, but still, fuck with him and he will fuck your shit up. I swear I saw him throw a guy off a low balcony, but it goes unconfirmed.

 

   The only way to describe Near, who just plopped down in Ashtin’s lap, is a mix of shades- white, and grey. His hair is a mess of fluffy curls that will tempt you to run your fingers through it - just don’t actually try it though, he does bite. Like no joke, he made a girl cry in fifth grade once. His outfit was something that reminded me of a cute little K-pop boy. Which is what Near looked like to most, that or just a kid. He wore a long sleeved, black shirt that had ‘Boy Toy’ written across the chest in green. The bottoms he wore were a pair of shorts that stopped a little above his knees, attached to those shorts were what looked like tights with an X stitching design. The shorts had some rips in them but not too much.

  Near wore dark gray contacts to cover up the pale reds and pinks, he’ll never admit it out loud but he’s very self-conscious of his albinism. Near is what most girls would describe as sweet and innocent, but don’t let those looks fool you, Near can get pretty hardcore is he wants. And the potty mouth. Damn.

 

Matt saunters in next. My lazy, laid back gamer who could stand back and watch a group of people get slaughtered and still look painfully bored. His outfit is a plain black hoody, with faded blue jeans and black combat boots. The nice ones I got him for his birthday it seems. That's sweet. His face is something that can make you swoon, a cute nose, sharp jaw and freckles dusted along his cheekbones and nose. His bottom lip has two small studs on either side. His hair is a shaggy red mop of sexalitiousness, and his faggot orange goggles are completely lame. The thing about Matt that gets everyone is his god like voice, it will make you jizz right in your pants I swear. Deep, rich and a little Scottish. Perfection.

 

Let me tell you something about Matty; he is laid back, smokes too much, and it a ridiculous technological genius, even if you try and get him angry you will fail miserably; call him a faggot, emo, loser, cocksucker, and worthless trash, he’ll look you directly in your eyes, scoff, then go back to ignoring your existence. He’s kinda a dick that way, but you gotta love him.

 

Heels click down the hallway towards the livingroom where almost everyone is waiting. “Alright, guys, lets get going,” Linda’s voice carries to us before she even appears. We all, then, make our way out and pile into the company vans.

 

 

 

***

 

   This chair has got to be the most comfy thing I have ever had the pleasure of sitting my ass on. It’s like a soft cloud caressing my tush. All of us had gathered at a large wooden table, for a while but most had wandered off to the dance floor, or bar. This left me and L by ourselves. I honestly didn’t know what to say to him, and from the look he was giving, I’d say he didn’t know either.

 

  “Why aren’t you dancing?” Oh god I’m so lame. L looked up at me with those round eyes.

 

  “I’m enjoying my drink.” Was that just an excuse for not dancing or was he being honest? I watched as he took another sip of his bourbon.

 

  I mentally sighed, “are you British or something?” He didn’t have that much of an accent so I couldn’t be sure where to place him, America, fucking narnia, who knows.

 

  The raven haired nodded his head as he licked the burbon from his lip. “Yes,” his voice was softer than before. Ugh, he was so vague.

 

  “I grew up in Winchester.” He supplied, he can read minds, I swear he can. “Where did you grow up?” It was a simple, innocent question, but I found myself tensing regardless. I didn’t want to answer but I did anyways.

 

  Verbally sighing, I fiddled with a stray napkin while I answered, “I moved around a lot, so it’s kind of hard to pinpoint a location exactly. I’ve been all over Europe, mainly England, Ireland and Scotland though.” L placed his finger on his bottom lip, he was trying to read between the lines and find out more with the little information I gave him, he probably could do it too. “So tell me, what makes the great L Lawliet who he is?” I meant to lighten the mood but his expression instead morphed into a concentrated one.

 

  “Hm, well there is not much to explain, I was adopted.” He paused, letting one leg fall down, taking another sip from his glass.“ I learned how to play piano when I was five years old, I am currently twenty five. I graduated high school at thirteen.” Damn, I didn’t even finish highschool. “ My favorite book series is Sherlock Holmes, I find the cases to be fascinating, I also enjoy the show, Sherlock. My favorite color is red, I was the chess champion, I created WAMMY when I was fourteen, and I enjoy sweets.” He finished with another sip.  

 

  “So it was you.” I stated simply, I didn’t want to show him my annoyance. L’s brow raised up, head tilted to the side, he placed an elbow on the table.

 

  “I don’t believe I follow you?” He leaned forward more, his shoulder tensed a bit, he took another drink of bourbon as he waited for me to answer.

 

  “I’ll fill in the blanks then.” I leaned back, my foot came to rest on the cushioned seat, I forced myself to appear casual.

 

  “See, a couple years or ago, maybe more, Niomi comes to Matt and A in a club. They explained to me very clearly about how she’s been trying to pressure them to join a band with her for a while previous to that, ” I pause leaning forward, letting my arm rest against my knee, my fingers tapped against the hard wood of the table, keeping my voice blank I continued, “Not, that I blame her, considering Matt’s skill at the guitar. But it wasn’t just them, Matsuda too. They told me all about how she explained to them how the man who created the band, you,” I pointed at the raven as I spoke, “wanted members who could play better, and seeing as how we were already slightly successful you wanted to snatch them up. She said a lot of __things__  about me,” His face twisted in confusion, and I continued on, “Things that, I would have rather kept to myself. She was trying to manipulate them in seeing I wasn’t good enough, that they would be better off joining WAMMY.” I finished, the annoyance leaking out a bit. His face remained confused as he processed the information.

 

After a long, uncomfortable moment he opens his mouth, then closes it again. Twitches and tries again, “I’ve said no such things. You may have some words confused,” He played with his glass had he talks, pausing from time to time to find the right words, “I have full confidence in all my band members, and if I wanted yours to join, not that I ever had that intention, I would have gone myself. I do not know Niomi’s motives, but it is between only you and her,” His voice grew with a bit of annoyance, he dropped the other leg and leaned in closer to me, his face remained calm.

 

“I would be grateful if you kept me out of your issues, I do not know your past with her, or that much about you to spread things around, nor do I care to.” I could sense a bit of threat coming from his voice, “I am not the kind of man who’ll send someone to spread shit around to the tabloids just to create a bigger name for myself.” Now that was interesting, I smiled to him as a half-assed apology, he smiled back kindly.

 

“Well, then everything is solved.” I said as I leaned back in my seat, digging in my pocket I took out a pack of smokes. I placed the last one in my mouth and lit up inhaling the toxins. So, if it wasn’t L than, it was Niomi. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s tried to fuck shit up. Dammit, I really didn’t want to have problems with her. I let it go, for now at least. I took a drag from my cigarette and blew it towards L teasingly, he raised a brow and smirked in response. My thoughts were interrupted by a hard smack to the back of my head, my cigarette was snatched out of my mouth before I could even take another drag off it.

 

“You idiot, are you stupid or something!?” Linda screeched, as she put out the cigarette. I stared at her innocently, she wasn’t having it. “You’re going to get us kicked out because you can’t follow the damn rules. Haven’t been able to smoke in bars since like the 80s.” She ended with a mumble as she sat her self down next to me which was soon followed by Light and the others, who were snickering amongst their-selves. assholes.

 

“Yes, dear mother.” I received another smack to my poor head. This woman is going to fucking kill me. Literally.

 

“I’m gonna go order something, anyone want anything?” Givanni offered before he even sat down. If course everyone was starving and ordered too much for one poor guy, so Light and Matsuda went to help carry the large order. Different conversations took over the table.

 

Everyone mostly just talked about themselves, their age, their interests. I was very distracted by a very nice looking male over by the bar. Cute, blonde hair and totally checking me out. What hes got over there is hell of a lot more interesting than whats going on over here. I got up out of my seat, giving everyone a half-assed excuse and walked off to the bar.

 

Immediately flashing the guy my most charming smile as I slide into the stool next to him. I ordered myself a rum and coke. The cute little blond angles his body towards me in invitation. I’m not really in the mood to flirt my way to sex tonight so I downed my drink and whispered my wishes in the man’s ear. He blushed and I didn’t bother staying to exchange names. I walked off to the bathroom, I saw Matt throw me a thumbs up from the table which I returned with a sly smirk.

   

 I walked into the single bathroom, only designed for one person at a time, lucky this guy was small when he slinked in after me. He gave me a smile and went right to work, the thoughts of getting some had already made me hard. The guy, lets just call him Steve, dropped to his knees, he unbuckled my pants and instantly took all of me into his mouth, which earned him a grunt. I thrusted into the blond’s mouth, eager for that wet heat around me. A soft sigh escaped my lips as he groaned around me, sending vibrations pulsing through me, electric shocks ran up my spine. I let my eyes fall shut as I let the pleasure wash over me.

 

“Fuck,” I gasped gripping his hair, I forced myself deeper into his mouth, pushing his head down, making him take more in. As he deep throated, and swallowed I just urged him to go faster as I was getting closer. I watched as my cock disappeared and appeared from his mouth slicked with his saliva. I began moving my hips faster, thrusting harder into his mouth, not caring as he gagged around me. Yes, I practically fucked Steve’s mouth, hard and rough, just the way I liked it.

 

“Shit,” I swore as I released seconds later in the mans eager mouth. Leaning back against the counter, taking a few breaths, I put myself back into my pants and walked out of the bathroom leaving a very frustrated, coughing blonde behind me. I shrugged it off as I walked back to my table where my food was already waiting.

 

“That was kinda fast B, maybe you should see a doctor?” Matt was the first to speak, I sent him a mock pout.

 

“Hard and fast, you know how I like it, Matty.” He snorted, I smirked in return as I dug into my fish and chips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 


End file.
